deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisie Thorn
Ember Hazel Cauldwell is a half-blood witch, the eldest daughter of Lily Leander and Reilly Cauldwell. She is described as being courageous and intelligent, but went to great lengths to avoid the idea of falling apart and failure. She is notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter, a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament, a Gryffindor Head Girl and a banshee. She went on to give birth to Albus Cauldwell and leave Hogwarts successfully. Biography Family lineage Early life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Friends Other Etymology Notes *Pandora originally attended Beauxbaton's Academy but transferred to Hogwarts in her third year. *Pandora was a part of the Triwizard Tournament, and helped Lily Luna Potter win the second task by scarring off the mermaids that had planned to drown and devour Lily. *Pandora's 'Yule Ball' dress was Beyonce's Met Gala 2012 dress. *Many believed Pandora to be a lesbian as of her partnership with Megan Thistlewood. This accusation is false, though she could of easily been bisexual. *Though Pandora has had many relationships in her youth, she never excelled in them. *Pandora's original surname was actually Thorn, though her adoptive parents changed their surname by deed poll out of the belief of Pandora suiting her name perfectly. *Pandora once thought James Potter hot as displayed in her Third Year, where Lily became very angry. *Victoire Weasley was the first to discover Pandora's mermaid stance, though it were Lily who was the first to discover her being a siren, the two consisting of different abilities, *Pandora's secret has remained a secret from the Ministry as of her dangerous position, though many of the Professors, including Dumbledore, may of knew already. *Pandora's original wand was a 12 ¾" walnut, with a dragon heartstring core: though it was broke by Lewis Finnigan, therefore her second is 9 1/2 in. and made of fir with a dragon heartstring core. *Pandora's mermaid appearance has changed several times: including her tail, due to her unbelievable power and confusion as maturing. *Although Pandora had six children with her husband, Kristian Walker, she also had a singular child with her ex-boyfriend Lewis Finnigan, who is later placed in Gryffindor, and possibly, the only Thorn to ever attend the Gryffindor house, whereas most Thorn's are placed in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Trivia *The name Pandora is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Pandora is all gifts. *Greek Mythology: the first mortal woman Pandora was created beautiful and delightful by the gods, such that every man was attracted to her. She was given charge of a mysterious box and told not to open it. Being curious, she opened the box, and every kind of humankind's ills flew out, followed by one counterpart, Hope. *Gemma Ward, the actress playing Pandora in Fifth Year, also played a mermaid in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She was depicted with siren-like qualities whereas Pandora is a siren. *Pandora, is initially based of The Twilight Saga's character "Rosalie Hale." Though a lot of inspiration comes from Pretty Little Liar's vindictive and manipulative character Alison DiLaurentis." *The surname Thorn resembles her piercing and devious personality. Gallery Gemma.jpg Pandoraa.jpg Adult pandora.jpg Candice.jpg Chloe.jpg PanandLily.png Gemma ward.jpeg Pan&kris.jpg Pan&meg.jpg Pandora2.jpg Pandora.jpg